fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Henchman
A Henchman is the second player of Fable II. They can have a range of weapons and looks. You can either choose to have them as another one of the Heroes on the save file, choose another profile's hero or don't put yourself on any profile (This can be useful if you are trying to be good but are being evil on P1's hero). The Henchman can change their weapons and looks at any point during the game by going on to the menu and selecting configuration. Also if the Henchman chooses not to select a profile, all gold and experience they receive is transferred to player 1. The Henchman does not have a dog and cannot get results from expressions such as "Come back to my place" and "Follow". Henchmen cannot buy or trade either. Looks The looks you can get are: Male *Neutral Male *Evil Male *Good Male Female *Neutral Female *Evil Female *Good Female Weapons The weapons you can get are the same as a normal hero. You cannot choose legendary weapons or type of weapons (e.g. steel etc). You get a type of weapon depending on how many abilities the normal hero has. Fable III ﻿Heroes replace henchmen in Fable III, despite still being known as henchmen while visting another Hero's world. While still having the same benefits as the henchmen in Fable II, players are additionally allowed to bring their own Heroes into another Hero's world, along with their weapons, dog, clothes, hairstyles, makeup, and tattoos. Heroes have full acces to the Sanctuary and can use the Road to Rule while the main Hero uses it. Heroes are also able to gather and sell items while visiting another Hero's world, as well as see and collect items they have not gotten in their own world, such as Gnomes, keys and flowers. They are also able to trade weapons, clothes, gifts, etc. Heroes will gain gold while in another Hero's world, and will be able to gain guild seals and level up their weapons while fighting enemies. Unlike Fable II, Heroes can fully interact with villagers, who will form their own opinion of the Hero. Heroes can also take on jobs, purchase property, and enter a business partnership with another Hero to split the costs of all purchases. Heroes can even marry other Heroes and have children with them. Notes *While a guest in another hero's world,﻿ one can collect silver and gold keys as well as Auroran flowers wherever they exist, they can not locate gnomes unless the host has begun and not completed the Gnomes are Evil! quest. *NPCs in the host's world will respond to a guest hero according to their gender. This is different than in Fable II where regardless of the henchman's chosen gender NPCs respond to the gender of the host. *Although the Mistpeak Valley Demon Door says he wishes to see a LIVE hero it is not mandatory and a second off-line profile will suffice. Category:Gameplay Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable III Characters